


Carmencita

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/F, Female Lelouch, Female Suzaku
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 双性转百合，名称转变鲁路修→鲁路茜娅，朱雀不变。其他人性别不变。本篇采用的大致是TV路线，并缺德了一下当年官方在R2搞的多角相簿。看标题知内容，汇报演出卡门舞台剧。雀子饰卡门，鲁茜饰米卡埃拉，基诺饰唐何塞。只演第一幕，所以没有斗牛士。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Carmencita

**Author's Note:**

> 是Lofter上5000fo活动后续，来自 @Elbow 的点梗：想点梗百合组，两位女孩子在学园双向吃醋的暗恋日常（x）大概带一下菲内特先生和瓦因拜鲁古先生或者其他人作为吃醋对象什么的，场景桥段的话希望能有漂亮裙子和袭胸。  
> 没有菲内特先生对不起，我喜欢原装的夏莉小松鼠。

那女人在台中跳舞。

她的裙摆是火红的，在每一次顿步的节点上抖动摇曳，自边缘处飞起柔软的波浪。她的鞋跟代替回响着的曲目本身敲击出鼓点，一踏、二踏，在一句带着颤音的唱词末尾向后滑步，猛然一刹，忽而又高举起了线条优美的手臂来。她的双臂紧实，挥舞拍击的动作同她拧身的势头一般迅捷有力。她在场地中翩跹挪移时不似寻常的舞者，而更像是一柄刀锋、一簇火，带着过于鲜明的侵略性，不那么注重章法，却因此而拥有了更为蓬勃生长的、近乎野蛮的活力。她应当拿着剑，或至少是一把短匕，这样一来她能在令人目眩神迷的步伐中更为便捷地收割她的猎物。事实上，在某些旁观者眼中看来，她所做的事情与她在战场上会做的那一类也没有很大不同。

她的裙裾随着她的舞步而旋转着，当她从同台的人们身边经过时，那抹亮眼的红色柔软地拂过每一个人的膝腿，像变幻的流火般难以捉摸。她踏着这样的舞步从饰演同僚的姑娘身边经过，从面露胆怯与敬畏的士兵扮演者身边经过，逐渐逼向了她要前去的地方。她的身姿仿佛在火焰中融化了，又被重塑作惑人心神的妖鬼，随时能将她所盯上的家伙拉入地狱。她挨得近了、更近了，到了年轻高挑的男人身前。在歌声与舞曲都淡出的时候，台中忽然变得寂静无比，唯有她在呼吸，她的胸脯在起伏，她的眼和嘴都在笑——那是种与娇媚毫不相干的、近似凛冽的笑意，是一次兴之所至的出击。她开了口，他应了声，她摘下胸前的金合欢花，明确地向他抛掷过去，利落得像丢下一支闪闪发亮的金箭，能将人的心脏给钉在上边。

而鲁路茜娅站在舞台的另一侧，在候场处，在不被视线触及的地方安静地看着，嘴唇紧紧抿在了一起。

“——好不好嘛，朱雀，我知道你肯定不会对我们放任不管的……”

学生会副会长走进会室的时候，会长正抓着另一个姑娘的胳膊亲昵地摇晃。她们都站在桌边，桌上散落着一些没有装订好的纸页。虽然还不知道这又是哪一出，但只要全校的金发甜心米蕾开始在威逼利诱的同时撒娇，整所学校里会直接拂她面子的人也没多少，在任的圆桌骑士也不例外。眼见着朱雀马上就要投降，鲁路茜娅轻轻哼出一声鼻音，没有直接前去询问，而是转向了正在收拾柜子的夏莉。

“她们在闹什么？”

“是下周的汇报演出。”夏莉说，“就是拿来应付董事会的那个，你也知道的。惯例要求每个社团都出一个节目，作为管理组织的学生会也不例外。”

她伸手去够放在高层的文件夹，鲁路茜娅替她拿了下来。“是去年我拿钢琴独奏对付过去的那个？”完事后鲁路茜娅往旁边斜了一眼，“今年怎么扯上朱雀了？”

“老是拿你来充数也不太好。”

“我才不信米蕾忽然就良心发现了。”

“好吧，说实话。她只是想弄得热闹一点。”夏莉耸了下肩，从文件夹里抽出了两张董事会盖章过的许可证，“她从戏剧社那边弄了个歌剧改编的台本过来，需要开腔唱歌的部分都有配音，我们只用配合演出就行。”

她把文件夹放回了更低层，然后从某个缝隙里抽出了一些纸页。鲁路茜娅将它们拿到手时，意识到这是另一份剧本。故事本身并不复杂，士兵被在厂里做工的吉普赛姑娘蛊惑，前来探望他的未婚妻叫他短暂地回了神，但在那姑娘因斗殴被捕之后，士兵还是没能摆脱她的爱情魔法，并将她放跑了——改编自原歌剧的第一幕。汇报演出不需要很长，完整的故事也不消讲，所以后边的士兵入狱又出狱并加入走私团伙、花孔雀似的斗牛士登场又退场、吉普赛女郎移心斗牛士之后被士兵所杀一类的剧情统统没有。这一幕里重要的女角色只有两个，别的都是过场陪衬。鲁路茜娅微微皱起眉头，目光从一行行小字上爬过去，抬过纸页后又飞向了站在桌边的那两人。

“她想让朱雀演女主角？”

“因为是改编来的剧本，中间一整段独唱都需要靠舞台演出撑场面。会长的想法是弄成一段独舞。”夏莉说，“时间比较紧，从头排演有点来不及了。朱雀的肢体协调度和即兴发挥能力应该都比较好，会长大概是看中了这点。”

“真的吗？”鲁路茜娅怀疑道。要说肢体协调度，面前就有一位游泳社成员，只要不慌慌张张手忙脚乱就不会出什么大问题。要说即兴发挥能力，没有人能比得上米蕾自己，而且她会跳的舞也多种多样。当然了，米蕾会把主角的位置让出去这点倒是不奇怪，毕竟她一向喜欢看戏多于自己登场表演。鲁路茜娅把手中的剧本窝成筒状，捏在手中拍打了两下。“我怎么觉得她只是单纯地在欺负人呢？毕竟我们当中唯一真的有被捕经历的人就是朱雀了。”

“真是多谢你的补充说明了。”朱雀说。

鲁路茜娅说话的声音并不小，事实上她们也并没有相隔很远。第七骑士翡翠色的眼睛轻轻一转便瞧了过来，带着几分审视的色彩、几分愠怒和几分好笑。打从她重返学校起，她待人时那种温和而疏远的态度就愈发明显了。她将更多情绪藏在暗处，叫它们变得隐晦难辨了。那锐利的眼神一扫而过，一抹嗔怪似的笑意从她的面容上浮现出来，将芒刺给隐去了。

“不，我只是在替你鸣不平的同时顺便讽刺一下。”鲁路茜娅说。她短暂地瞟了眼米蕾，片刻后又重新与朱雀对上视线。“你真的有空来参与舞台活动吗？圆桌骑士应该很忙吧？”

“鉴于黑色骑士团没什么大动作，这两周恰好不那么忙。”朱雀说，“倒是你，平时连正常上课都会逃学，把活动任务交到你手上的风险才比较大呢。”

鲁路茜娅对她回以微笑。许多未出口的潜台词在她们之间来回兜转，在沉默中构成线画又搅作一团乱麻。黑色骑士团暂时在蓬莱岛一带安分下来，鲁路茜娅也得以在ZERO能抽出身来的空档中回到学校。下一步行动方针还悬而未决，博弈的双方都暂时身陷僵局，言语陷阱和暗中试探的舞台便全数转移到了阿什弗德。卷起的纸页边角处有细小的凹凸，鲁路茜娅用指腹磨着那里，制造出细小的沙沙声。

“我就算你们都答应啦？”米蕾探过头来。刚刚凝结起来的空气被一根针刺过，里头凝滞撑涨的物事陡然一下散落了去。鲁路茜娅移开视线，转向那些散落在桌的纸张，打印出来的字母倒着切入她的视野，排作唱段和舞蹈，在空白的地段勾勒出面目模糊的人形。

“男主角归谁演？”鲁路茜娅问。

“因为我们只需要演改编过来的第一幕，不用考虑后面才登场的角色适性问题，”米蕾答道，“那男主角找外形最抢眼的一个来演就行了。”

基诺非常爽快地答应了。

“原版歌剧我看过。”第三骑士一副兴高采烈的模样，“自己来演一回似乎很好玩嘛。反正也不需要真的开口唱歌，舞台表演基本到位就行了吧？”

是啊，这家伙就是这种爱玩的性格。朱雀站在他身旁翻了下眼睑，一眼看去便知她在想些什么。鲁路茜娅先是读到她无声的叹息，又眼见着她露出一个无奈但柔和的笑。“可别觉得这是什么好差事。”朱雀轻声说，“我在逃跑的段落肯定会让你摔个够戗的。”

“我承认你的力气很大，但我的平衡感也没那么差吧？”

“这跟平衡感没关系——如果你想演得逼真，就必然要吃点苦头。”

基诺去拍她的肩，她没有躲闪。他们挨得很近，几乎贴在了一起。年轻的维恩贝格先生是那种肢体动作过多的类型，对待谁都亲亲热热，而且看上去过分真诚，叫人很难生出恶感。即使你会对他生气，却也不会真的特别讨厌他。鲁路茜娅目前就处在这么一种尴尬而矛盾的心境中，她眼见着两位帝国圆桌有说有笑——朱雀笑得更少，而且因为礼貌过头了显得有点假，但一眼看去这幅画面还是相当和睦——似乎微妙地挨在亲密友人的界限上，并试探着能不能再进一步，这份认知叫她嘴里发苦。枢木朱雀从什么时候起开始不再巧妙地避开和男性挨得太近的情况了？这种躲避并非孩提时代养成的习惯，但从军的经历必然给她造成了一些更为长远的影响——这不是什么好事，然而像这样突然叫心境转变到能与一位年轻异性依偎在一起也太过离奇了。

可是这个年纪的事情也没有谁能说得准，兴趣的来回变更和情绪的大起大落都是再常见不过的了。朱雀侧头去和她的圆桌同僚说话时，鲁路茜娅隐蔽地咬了下唇角内侧。“圆桌骑士不应该很忙吗？”她突然插入话头。基诺用那双清澈的蓝眼睛望向她，那是一种介于天海之间的美丽色彩，适合被陈列在油画布上供人观瞻，而不是将自己的真实面目给藏起来。

“也还行吧。”基诺说，“我们留在这一带也是方便监控黑色骑士团的动向，但反正ZERO最近都没什么大动作……”

朱雀在这时发出一声短促的笑。她把剧本塞进基诺环绕过来的臂弯下方，交付到他手中时还额外按了一按。你们一个两个都这么说的话我就很想搞出点大动作来了，鲁路茜娅有些阴郁地想。她不该为这点小事发火，当然也不能因为一些可笑的私人情感方向上的问题去破坏整体布局。朱雀从半搂抱的态势中轻巧地挣了出去，她扎在脑后的头发有些散乱了，她用双手去拢了一拢。“我们得占用一些周末时间。”她说，“你这周没有别的事吧？比如说又跟哪个我不认识的低年级后辈出去约会之类的？”

咲世子惹出的麻烦不要算到我头上，鲁路茜娅暗中磨了磨牙。她摇了摇头，说“如果排练完了还有空，倒是可以陪夏莉去把她上回看中的新裙子给买了”。朱雀的眼神闪了一闪，面上掠过一抹奇怪的纠结，像微风拂过湖泊，涟漪很快就散去了。

学生会成员在约定的时间地点集合。他们借用了小礼堂，周三时这里刚刚全面打扫过一次，厚重的幕布后方也少去了灰尘的憋闷气味。米蕾找戏剧社借来了服装，要所有需要登台的人都试一下尺码。基诺的肩膀宽了一些，这让他的袖子变得有点短，但整体问题不大。

鲁路茜娅对着他咂了咂嘴。另一个啧出声来的是罗洛，她这个便宜弟弟整体骨架子偏小，袖口也长出来一段，不得不将半截袖子都挽上小臂以免显得太不合身。鲁路茜娅挪到他身边，一边研究衣袖的针脚一边漫不经心地建议“也许可以临时收紧一点，反正也不费事”。她低下头时，长发有一束落在了罗洛的手腕上。年轻人涨红了脸，小声地夸奖她新换的洗发水。是橙花的，当然他辨不出细节来，只能简单地就好闻说上两句。如若他们不是假扮的血亲，这样的称赞就显得有些轻浮了，但有这么一重伪装的关系在，这话实际说出来又显得有些生分。鲁路茜娅捏着他的衣袖，用不算太大但足以让旁人听清的声音建议罗洛今晚拿来给自己处理一下。“你要宠坏他了。”米蕾不无促狭道。

“给弟弟帮把手罢了。”鲁路茜娅说，“他还要跟我搭戏呢。”

这一天他们要做的事情不太多，熟悉一下台本和主要角色的互动即可，会长临时募集来的背景群众要到周日才会过来配合练习。学生会也不是什么专门的剧社，演技是否到位这种事在及格线以上就行，只要布景不太寒酸、走位和舞蹈的部分再多下点功夫，也就差不多能撑过场面了。鲁路茜娅把手指从罗洛的袖口撤开，微笑着替他整好衣领。她已经换上了蓝裙子，一会儿她得和她的名义弟弟在开场部分对演一整段。她倒是不担心罗洛会怯场或演技不行，只是要这已经被驯化了的傻男孩真正对她动手动脚，他可能会有些紧张。

事实上，她不认为哪个主要角色的演技特别值得担心。教团养出来的卒子，ZERO，第七骑士，任谁在阿什弗德都戴上了不止一层面具。至于基诺·维恩贝格，在这个年纪就坐上圆桌排位第三已经能说明很多事情，就算面上看着大大咧咧，也没有人真的会把他当成傻瓜。再说了，演一个容易被女人迷得神魂颠倒的年轻人又有多难呢？

米蕾叫他们各就各位，大家跟着音乐先走一遭，没有记下剧情走向的人拿着台本也行。鲁路茜娅把订好的纸页留在桌上，余光瞥见一双碧色的眼睛在往这边瞟。她克制着自己不转过头去，挽着罗洛的手肘往舞台边去了。

最开始的一场戏将一部分唱段改成了对白。罗洛扮演正在站岗的士兵，鲁路茜娅挎着道具包走上台，柔和地问他是否知道她在剧中那位未婚夫的下落。年轻人的鼻尖和脸颊都变成了粉色，他在念台词的时候没有特别结巴，但是在抓住她的小臂时指尖有些发颤。他的胆量一向不小，他只是需要适应。他们一进一退，鲁路茜娅巧妙地踩着短步和他周旋，歌声在这时响了起来，而她分明感觉到了一道有些异样的目光。

其他人当然是在看着他们的。负责安排一切的人，候场的人，被蒙在鼓里的和知晓“兰佩路基姐弟”真实关系的人。鲁路茜娅将搭在自己肩头的手和散下的长发一同拨开的时候，她终于假装不经意地向台侧望去，与同样换上了戏服的女人目光相接了。朱雀站在暗处，在个头高挑的男人身后，表情模糊不清，唯有视线像一根针般扎刺过来。在场的所有人中唯有她是真正在看戏的，台上一重，这虚假的亲情游戏又是一重。鲁路茜娅被那道目光刺痛了一下，忽然间感到胃里有点恶心。

然而，她想，你以为是谁将我逼到这一步来的呢。

年轻的士兵挽留她不成，她从舞台的另一侧逃走了。随后是换岗，正牌男主角昂首挺胸地上了场，被饰演同伴的利瓦尔打趣了一番。他们都还拿着剧本，在几次放音乐的间歇里低头去看细小的字母。可以休息一小段的未婚妻扮演者慢慢踱回后台，戏份已经结束的罗洛开始在角落里继续背台词，鲁路茜娅就语速和语气的问题随口提了两个意见，有一半心思都没在这边转悠。

已经上场和即将上场的人都没在后台，不管是普通地扮演另一个女工的夏莉、穿男装演尉官的米蕾——因为好玩，当事人这么表示，而且这是会长的特权——还是方才就在候场处看她的女主角。一副无所事事模样留在这里的只有同样演完了过场孩童戏份的阿妮娅，她待在角落里摆弄她的设备，也不知道她这一天又拍下了多少新照片。鲁路茜娅盯着她看了几秒，在对方察觉到这失礼举动之前就悄悄转开了眼睛。除去必要的场合之外，她依然不太想和圆桌骑士套近乎，不管是哪个。前台的音乐播放到了女工们开始登场的段落，在借来的其他人员到场之前，这段也只有夏莉出来象征性地走个过场。鲁路茜娅还是转回了台侧，她站定时恰逢女主角正式登台，那女人和她一样两手空空，没拿纸稿，踩向台中的时候和她正对上视线。在唱乐响起之前的短暂片刻里，她们的沉默如垂摆相撞，在空气中浮起火花与一片空洞的回音。

然后，那个人便开始跳舞了。

“我不确定我有必要学这个。”朱雀说。

她们站在空荡荡的大厅里。一楼的空间很宽阔，拿来活动都绰绰有余，自然也容得下两个人在这边讲悄悄话。阿什弗德新来的转校生一副乖巧但困扰的模样，棕栗色卷发末梢落在后颈处，比她小时候男孩子般的蓬乱短发要稍稍长一些，但没有长太多。她说话偏头的时候，头顶处的卷发不那么老实地翘起了一小撮。鲁路茜娅伸手替她抚平，然后挽住她的手，冲着她微微一笑。

“其实没什么必要，只是我想教。”鲁路茜娅说，“学校也会开设对应的课程，你有兴趣凑学分的话可以选。就当是正常的补习吧——虽然不是那种非补不可的。”

这当然不是什么正常的补习了，至少不是她们常在鲁路茜娅的房间里进行的那一类。知识梳理，作业提点，从普通学生的课堂里缺席了太久的枢木朱雀有很多需要重新捡起来的东西，而作为她的友人——虽然近来她们之间的关系微妙地发生了一些变化——鲁路茜娅一直在尽可能地帮助她。然而她们站在大厅里，手头没有拿着纸笔或打印出来的教案，鲁路茜娅提来了一个迷你音箱，并在连接到它的设备上翻找起了自己需要的曲目。准备完毕后她回到朱雀身边，她的友人露出一个小小的苦笑。鲁路茜娅抚过她的头发，拉着她的手，在她的眼神变得更无奈时将她的手指抬到了胸口的高度。音乐已经开始播放了，从一段低缓的弦乐开始逐渐拔高，在作为主音的小提琴加入之前，执行力过高的兰佩路基副会长挽出一个起手式，领着她的同伴开始向侧边踱步。

“鲁路茜娅。”朱雀叹了口气，“你是在试图拖延我回军队的时间吗？”

“唉呀，你在说什么呢。”鲁路茜娅无辜地眨了下眼，“技术部的工作也不是很忙，对吧？既然平常你都会在这个时间来找我补习，作为一个还算称职的授课老师，我想自己决定一次补习内容。”

她在起始的节拍停步站定，像模像样地搭好手臂，揽着她的同伴开始踏步。这是一支慢华尔兹，舞曲平缓，没有过多变奏，即使是初学者也很容易跟上引导者的步子。她先是带着朱雀踩了一次方步，有些好笑地看着被她挽着的褐发姑娘发愁地绷着脸，全靠肌肉反应速度躲避并配合她的脚。鲁路茜娅小声提醒着前进、后退、前进、再后退，过去了大概二十个小节，朱雀的表情渐渐放松下来。“对你来说应该不难。”鲁路茜娅说，“反正你也不是那种一跟人接近就不知道该怎么摆放四肢的类型。找准拍子，别踩到舞伴的脚，愿意的话可以再学些更加花哨的动作……”

她们开始练习旋转。校服的短裙摆在这种情况下不会成为阻碍，就是腿间稍微有点凉。或许是知道跟鲁路茜娅较劲也没什么意义，劝她放弃主意还不如配合学完来得快，不再提出反对意见的朱雀专注地投入了进来。她的整个上身都不再那么紧绷了，被揽着的腰肢也柔软了许多。人们在跳舞的时候总是挨得很近，于是鲁路茜娅得以将她每一点微小的表情变化尽收眼底，沉着、好奇、雀跃——还有一点说不清道不明的情愫。很好，鲁路茜娅想，至少在享受这件事的不止我一个人。

至少在阿什弗德，她们能在正规场合上手挽手起舞的机会少得可怜，也只有这种时候才方便借着音乐完成一次不需要紧张的配合。用不着替谁解围，也不需要解谜，只有两个人的话，更说不上是要为谁表演了。舞曲过半时朱雀的眼睫颤了一颤，陪着领舞的一方完成了一个漂亮的转身动作。接下来的时间就更加轻松惬意了，虽然朱雀还是会偶尔踩漏拍子，虽然她有时会在旋转中用力过猛导致鲁路茜娅没法很好地再度接过她的手，作为初次配合起舞的搭档而言，她们的默契程度还算不错。

事实上是相当好了，鲁路茜娅想。她本该分出一部分注意力来投向周围的，至少留意一下是否有人在附近偷看，不管是为了确保没有意外发生的咲世子，还是某个住在她房间里的魔女——她没空去留神这一小片临时舞池之外的地方了。舞曲平和地滑向第三重高潮，她的长发在一次旋转中飞散起来，就在这时她的舞伴忽然转变了态势，由一次前进踏步切入她的节拍，同时自然而然更换了手臂的摆放方式。鲁路茜娅一时没反应过来，全凭着应场本能跟着跳了下去，两三拍就重新稳住了身姿。她的脚下踏着女步收尾，而招呼也没打一声就抢过男步的朱雀在长长的提琴音中兜住她的腰，握着她的手抬高又向她逼近。

她们的姿势定格在舞曲彻底结束的时刻，鲁路茜娅微微向后仰倒，长发散在空中。她的友人和她挨得太近了，胸腰都压挤在一起，鼻尖也轻轻相贴，她都看得见那双绿眼睛里细微的晦暗成分。一楼厅堂内一时间安静下来，只余下起伏的胸脯和急促的呼吸，口鼻间交换的暖热气流叫人脸上发烫。就这样再进一步也可以，鲁路茜娅想。她们可以分享一段过去，一些秘密时光，自然也可以分享一个吻，或者比那更好的东西。她沉默得太久，朱雀也只是静静看着她，直到翠绿的湖水中回荡的涟漪逐渐重归平静。

“我跳对了吗？”朱雀问她，同时扶着她一同站直了。鲁路茜娅吐出一口闷气，隐约感到一丝失落。

“你做得很好。”她还是夸奖了朱雀，“如果你还想学别的，我们可以继续。”

朱雀微微颔首，然后在她预备前去调整音乐时蓦一下将她抱紧了。鲁路茜娅花了些时间才分辨清楚那狂乱的心跳是同时出自于对方和自己的胸腔，她先是哼了一声，又让神情和心绪一同柔软下来，这才重新挨近朱雀的面颊。

“……你还真是学得挺不错的。”她说。

这会儿没人在听她说话了。她是独自站在舞台那一侧的，对着正在台上提裙起舞的女人低声言语，实际上那些被音乐盖过的言辞也只有她自己能听见。那团野火、那放荡的流浪儿、那剧中的吉普赛姑娘所跳的自然不是华尔兹，不是任何需要为社交场合准备的舞步。她的姿态动作随意而慵懒，她踏向舞台正中的时候，人们的目光会自然而然被牵引过去。练习用的舞台上没有开聚光灯，她只是简单地从暗处转到了亮处，鲁路茜娅却觉得她身上的一切都晃眼得怕人。

朱雀的头发留长了，没有梳成平日里方便行动的高马尾，而是留在脑后扎起一部分，于是大把大把蓬乱的卷发就这样随性地堆在颈边，随着她的舞步而摇晃弹动。连身裙的领口很宽，足以露出锁骨下的一小片平滑皮肤，以及一段被稍紧的衣物托出的沟壑。她的手臂和小腿上都印着浅浅的伤痕，她的手指也与细软毫不挨边，她的身姿里书写着流亡者的苦难，她自己对此缄口不提，但总有人是知道的。

然而台上的人不会知道，台下的多数观看者也是如此。他们只会称赞舞者在某一瞬间的光彩照人，但不会知道那种炫目不同于凝视盛开的花朵，而更像是在望着被打磨出来的、会伤人的锋刃。拾起她的花的男人不知道，在这一场戏后冲上台去的其他人不知道。米蕾在这一小节过后开始进行中场点评，鲁路茜娅注视着人们纷纷聚拢到一起去，待到会长转头喊了她一声，才慢悠悠地走向他们。

“效果比我想的还要好。”米蕾接着说，“照这个势头来就行，朱雀。”

“我倒是觉得其实换鲁路茜娅来也行。”朱雀忽然来了这么一句。被点名的人讶异地抬起眼睛，又一次与她目光相接了。“我会的舞步她应该都会，我不会的她也会。”朱雀说，“她的即兴发挥能力向来很好，登台表演当然不在话下。”

“我已经拿了别的角色了，亲爱的。”鲁路茜娅说。她眯起眼，确定自己从这番话语中听出了一些意味深长的成分，可这会儿谁又没在戴着寻常友人的温情假面呢。她扯起嘴角，尽可能地调整出一个还算亲切的微笑。“你是对自己的戏份不满意吗？”

“不，我只是觉得这种爱情骗子类型的角色还是你来演更合适。”朱雀说。

她的语气轻飘飘的，脸上也还带着笑，说话时更是踏近了两步，几乎挨在鲁路茜娅身前。她在这句话导致冷场之前抬起手来，在鲁路茜娅的脸颊边虚晃了一下。她的手指扫过脸颊一侧的时候，鲁路茜娅隐约感觉到了来自她指腹的温度，但其消失之快宛如错觉一般。

“我这是在夸你呢。”朱雀又说，“到哪儿都很受欢迎是件好事。”

她咧开一个不太真诚的笑，潇洒地转过身去。因为挽救得及时，现场的气氛并没有凝滞住，米蕾还发出了仿佛被逗乐的声音。鲁路茜娅摇了摇头，她想这大概算不上诋毁，但肯定也不全是玩笑话。朱雀至少有一半是认真的，方才她们四目相对的时候，她看见了一点儿熟悉的、晦暗而危险的成分。她本该为此发脾气，但她的气头冲到了空处，反而满腹狐疑地思索起了朱雀作出那样的反应是在掩饰什么。

接下来是她和基诺的对手戏。鲁路茜娅揣着了一些加以应证的心思，在仪表堂堂的男主角向自己走近时收起了先前那点委屈和不满。剧情进展到她将士兵母亲的信转交过去，这里又有一小段改作了念白，待到音乐重新响起来时，他们才放开脚步，做出情人互相依偎着在场地中挪步的姿态。不需要走太远，只需要在一小片空间里来回兜圈子，你追我赶，女方稍稍表现得害羞些，但同时也要展现出温柔和深情来。美丽迷人但可怜的、注定会被抛弃的好女孩，从外形角度上来说鲁路茜娅确实能胜任这个角色，就像她即使上课打盹、逃学、私自组织各类地下活动也姑且在阿什弗德扮演着成绩很好的优等生——扯偏了。至于被抛弃的那部分……她在演戏之余又瞟了一眼舞台边。基诺在抽空垂眼看台本，他念词几乎没出戏，单手和人配合也没出岔子。鲁路茜娅越过他举在身侧的纸页边缘，看见正抱着双臂站立候场的朱雀。她又回到暗处去了，火焰般的裙子也镀上一层凝血般的暗红。她的手臂托在胸乳下方，指尖陷在臂弯里，表情再度变得模糊不清。

明明是先一步出卖我的家伙呢，鲁路茜娅想。她搭上基诺的手臂，轻轻跟他面颊相贴。第三骑士揽住她的后腰，回给她一个借位拟似的吻。这倒是很绅士，大概是年轻贵族的游刃有余，在对付女孩这方面是一把好手。想到这里鲁路茜娅又有些忿忿不平了，她还是在口头上低声道了谢，基诺对着她眨了下眼，说“若不是这样的话，朱雀会对着我发火的”。

这句话可以有很多重意思。他到底是在指代哪方面的暧昧关系，是由他旁观的还是由他参与的，鲁路茜娅实在摸不太准。她的心情又变坏了，即使发觉了场边的朱雀表情同样不太好看也没能好转多少。她下场后轮到了男主角的个人戏，然后是女主角因为跟人斗殴被抓，这部分在人数不够配合的情况下着实不便表现，因而走过场的速度很快。米蕾饰演的尉官下令抓了人，于是朱雀在双手被道具绳索绑住的情况下继续跟基诺对戏。她将被捕时也无所畏惧的状态演得很好，不管米蕾选她演这角色到底是看中她的能力还是在捉弄她，至少她不会在入戏这方面跌跟头。

可是鲁路茜娅就得在一边咬牙了。且不论他们的即兴双人舞和对手戏在肢体互动间有多暧昧——毕竟她刚刚也来了这么一回，实在不太方便立马转换心态去指责别人——这次她生气的主要理由是剧情本身。当然也不是说她眼见着那一男一女两位圆桌在舞台上你来我往就不生气了，尤其是在女主角需要将挑逗的意图展现得分外露骨的情况下。火焰般的裙裾恢复了原本的光彩，女人的手臂像柔软的藤蔓一般缠上男人的脖颈，绳索变成了蛇，刀锋变作藏在陷阱中的一剂猛毒。鲁路茜娅猛地扭过头去，在他们脸贴脸的那一幕到来之前就大跨步地走向了后台。

罗洛在角落里找到她的时候，鲁路茜娅正在闷头碎碎念。自己向她伸出援手就不被接受，给她解绑、帮她逃跑的人换成帝国圆桌就好接受了吗？虽然把实际经历和角色戏份联系在一起不是什么好事，但作为被当事人狠狠气着过不止一回的ZERO本尊，鲁路茜娅还是忍不住一阵恼火。比她小些的男孩走到她的椅子前边，轻轻喊了一声“姐姐”。鲁路茜娅扁着嘴抬起头，多少在他面前藏起了一些火气。

“我想换角色。”她说。

“啊？”罗洛张开嘴。

“反正米蕾都能反串。”鲁路茜娅嘀咕道，“反正我也不是头一次干这种事了——你觉得我女扮男装把男主角的戏份抢过来的可能性是多少？”

她是在赌气没错，但她没料想到罗洛的脸色变了两变，有几秒显得十分纠结，随后逐渐变得沮丧了。“那我们就不能搭戏了。”他小声说。鲁路茜娅回过神来，拍了拍他的小臂。

“你完全可以顶替我空出来的位置呀。”她打趣道。罗洛吃惊地瞪着她，鲁路茜娅笑出了声。虽然她在内心百分百否认了这样做的可行性，但是她感觉自己总算出了口气，至少她还能在罗洛这边打一手会让人出其不意的牌。他们在角落里笑闹了一阵，之后其他人也陆陆续续回到了后台，米蕾还没开始做后半程的点评，朱雀先一步探过头来，提醒他们过去听听。

“你们在聊什么呢？”随后朱雀追问道。鲁路茜娅抓着罗洛的手臂从靠背椅里站起身，脸上的笑意还没消下去。

“在讨论怎么让我可爱的弟弟穿上裙子。”她说，“你不觉得会很合适吗？”

朱雀的表情变得非常古怪，仿佛想笑又觉得不该笑，还夹杂着一点儿微妙的同情感。好吧，鲁路茜娅想，看在你还记着娜娜莉的份上多原谅你一点。她不再就裙子的问题多说了，情绪也柔软了几分。她们完成了一次眼神交换，朱雀的嘴唇动了一动，似乎想说些什么，但到头来只是接着招呼她和罗洛快点聚拢到米蕾身边去，没再触及别的更为危险的话题了。

“你要回总督府吗？”基诺说，“还是在这留宿？”

米蕾宣布今日解散、并定好第二日的集合时间后，学生会成员就各自散去了。有人选择回宿舍，有人趁着还不算太晚决定去校外逛一圈。接送圆桌骑士的专车已经到了，基诺冲她摇晃着手机，但提问的方式一点都不像在催促。他和阿妮娅都已经换回原本的校服，个头较矮的女孩也一声不吭地走了过来，用征询的目光看向还没去用更衣室的一人。朱雀犹豫了片刻，她听见两个“兰佩路基”的说话声，她没有回头去看。“你们两个先走吧。”她说，“我有点事情还没做完。”

基诺耸了耸肩，表情看上去一点也不意外。他背过身去时挥了挥手，刻意加大音量说了声“回见”。朱雀咬了下嘴唇，目送他们的背影从后台出口消失了。另一边的说话声不知何时消失了，她终于回头去看时只剩下鲁路茜娅，依然穿着那条蓝裙子，剪裁将人衬得修长漂亮，像正在绽放的鸢尾花。

没有别人了。没有和她关系过近的其他女性，没有她假冒的弟弟。没有别的圆桌骑士，没有更多看热闹的人。就像是喧扰已久的杂音忽然悉数消失，世界在一瞬间安静得可怕，如同冰封的湖水、结晶的枝杈。打碎冰晶的是那女人的脚步声，一踏、一踏，美而温婉的表象逐渐从她身上褪去，叫她恢复作更为凌厉、也更易被亲近之人动摇的本性。她走到近前时，表情忽然变得生动而情绪外显。她没有主动开口，朱雀也不想一直这么僵持下去。

“你在生气？”朱雀问她。

“你陪他跳舞了。”鲁路茜娅说，“你的舞步还是我教的呢。”

“这两件事之间有什么联系吗？”朱雀说。她眼见着对方一撇嘴，张开手臂便扑了过来，一头撞在了她的胸口上方。“——唉哟。”

撞得并不狠，鲁路茜娅也不是那类举止特别粗鲁的人。朱雀往后退了小半步，还是任由她趴在了自己胸前，脸都直接贴进了宽领口暴露出的沟壑里。鲁路茜娅低低哼了一声，嘴唇贴着她的皮肤轻轻吐气，弄得她有点发痒。

“……花。”

“什么？”

“既然会长都安排好了，我就不对剧本和角色分配说三道四了。”鲁路茜娅说，“但是在演完之后，你得送我一朵花。”

从胸口摘下来的、带着体香与温度的花，象征着蛊惑，象征着爱情。一句话可以有很多含义，一份赠礼也是。黑发姑娘埋在她胸口，说话的音调和嘴唇一般柔软，带着几分真正属于这个年纪的少女的任性。朱雀伸手搭上她的后背，鲁路茜娅便轻轻颤抖了一下。她的长发散落着，靠近时能嗅到微弱的橙花香。

“在这一整出剧里，跳舞才是最让人嫉妒的事吗？”朱雀说，“你都要跟人在台上亲来亲去了。”

虽然我也是，她在内心补充道。亲昵戏份和内心的紧揪感都是。鲁路茜娅贴着她的胸口蹭了蹭脸，说话时声音发闷。“反正只是脸和额头。”鲁路茜娅说，“亲吻礼这种东西在不列颠尼亚又不算特别罕见，对于贵族子弟来说更是如此。既然你都打入不列颠尼亚内部坐到圆桌骑士的位置上了，你得学着习惯这点。”

现在她倒是开始一本正经地端架子了，如果她没有将脸藏起来会更有说服力一点。朱雀慢慢抚过她的背脊，搂在她的腰间。“你可以教我。”朱雀说。面前的人轻轻嗤笑了一声，总算将头抬了起来，眼尾弯着一点笑意。

然而那双眼睛仍然像是与人隔着什么，一层薄膜，一道将真实的自我与别人分隔开来的屏障，她本人则躲在那后头冷静地进行审视。她微微弯着腰，就这么仰起脸，勾住名义上的老友的肩，不紧不慢地送来了一个吻。她的嘴唇是甜的，带着一点儿凉意，她的身形坠在怀抱中时显得相当纤细，像是容易被折断的花枝。她的眼睫颤动着，如蝶翼破出茧壳。至于那美丽的色彩是否是带毒的鳞粉，就又是另一回事了。

“好比说，”她在一个吻结束时悄声吐露，“这就是不合规的典范。”

朱雀叹了口气，微微错开她的颅首。“你本来就没那么守规矩。”朱雀说。她把鲁路茜娅抱得更紧，让她们视线错开到不同的方向。蝴蝶总会飞走，她想。就像歌声，就像爱情。循着花儿而来，汲取甘蜜而去。这任性的、自由的、比她更适合站在聚光灯下起舞的人儿啊——用涂满谎言的嘴唇予人亲吻，然后一定会在掌声达到最高点之前离去吧。


End file.
